


Two Faces Within

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [16]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Poetry, THis Is my breed universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: One side of him is Anbumon, the Dark Prince of the Digital World.  The other is Chiguumon, the Child of Friendship in golden armor.  Both are Ishida Yamato.





	

**Title:** Two Faces Within  
**Characters:** Yamato|| **Romance:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 134|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Poetry|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A13, acrostic poetry; Digimon Flash Bingo, 528, genre: poetry  
**Notes:** This takes place in my breeds universe.  
**Summary:** One side of him is Anbumon, the Dark Prince of the Digital World. The other is Chiguumon, the Child of Friendship in golden armor. Both are Ishida Yamato.

* * *

Armor he wears of night-black steel and silver lines,  
Nothing but destruction and chaos does he desire,  
Blades he bears of deadly steel with darkness entwined,  
Using his power of shadowborn fire,  
Might without measure, strength without chains,  
Over the Digital World he and his father seek to reign,  
Nothing they know can keep them restrained.  


Chosen in order to protect the world from wrong,  
He finds joy and pleasure in the gift of song,  
Inside he knows will stand up for the cause of right,  
Golden armor to match hair of sunlight,  
Using spell-woven sleep and flames of gold,  
Understand his sorrow from days of old,  
Might tamed by reason and the will not to go wild,  
Oceans of emotions he tries so hard to keep mild,  
Never forget he is Friendship’s Child. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Acrostic poetry has the first letter of each line form a word. In this case, two words: Yamato's Digimon names, Anbumon, his corrupted/evil name (what Piemon uses to refer to him) and Chiguumon, his preferred/chosen name (what everyone else uses).


End file.
